


tessellate

by minhoscallousedhands



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoscallousedhands/pseuds/minhoscallousedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt on my blog: "What about Minho eating you out though"</p><p>so, yeah, what about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tessellate

 

 

_toe to toe_  
_back to back  
_ _let’s go_

_my love,_  
it’s too late  
_til morning comes_

_let’s tessellate_

 

 

Droplets of water covers the window, one after another, as rain splashes itself against the frosted glass. A burst of muted shade of amber fights for its place in the sky with the bright blue of summer day’s as the sun slowly descends into its resting place. The end of the day made no sense, the possibility of rain in such a scarcity of clouds did not make it to the day’s weather forecast, nor did it ever cross anyone’s mind.

_But you don’t care._

You don’t even bother to see the beautiful blurry colors of the view beyond the frosted glass because you’re not there. You’re not even sure where you are right now. To you, there’s only the high ceiling of the room for you to look at, even though you have plenty of options. Say, the boy that has his head settled between your legs, dancing his tongue around your heat.

_High. You probably are._

You don’t know how long he has been there for. But as for as long as he was there, and he still is, you lost sense of the tangible world surrounding you. The pair of smooth small lips has its way to send mild electric buzzing to your brain that will probably amount to something big enough to short circuit if it’s there for long enough. In fact, you’d let him stay there forever, let him kill you as you moan his name.

_Minho._

The name, along with the dimples and the arms that were probably sculpted in the highest of heavens, drew you in. He sucked you into a whirlwind, almost quite literally in reference to what’s going on right now, and as desperate as you are to want out, you can’t. Affection is not and probably never will be his forte, or something that he would show as much as you think guys should. He’s more of a man of action, and God, you won’t have it any other way.

_Speaking of action._

The slow licks had turned into short, fast ones, working against where you crave it the most. Short gasps and weak moans fill the air, a cue for the boy to hit the spot over, and over, and over again. The day gets darker without any of you noticing. It makes no difference, really, you’re far too high to do something about the lack of light in the room.

_Minho._

He slips one finger, curls it, and you shudder.

_Minho, I-_

He slips another, slides them out, shoves them in deeper, and you close your eyes shut.

_Minho, don’t_

He repeats the movement over and over. His tongue and lips never left its place on you, against the bundle of nerve that could very well be the end of you under his control. Profanities had left your mouth a couple of times, but you bite back his name to save it for that one moment when your vision whites out.

That one moment when your brain short circuits.

_“Minho.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of making a longer version of this, but this is the longest i can come up with for now. heh. hit my ask on tumblr (same url) if u have any ideas


End file.
